This invention relates to a screw for joining together a first and a second component. The screw has a head which is recessed in a countersunk bore of the first component. Such a conventional screw connection has the disadvantage that the parts of the screw head which serve to be engaged by a torque-transmitting tool, such as a screwdriver or wrench are often filled with foreign bodies such as dirt, paint or the like which renders a release (unscrewing) of the screw difficult and in some applications may be hygienically objectionable.